1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic focusing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional automatic focusing devices have been provided with a mechanism capable of enforcing a manual focusing operation even in the course of an automatic focusing operation.
In such devices, however, there have so far been restrictions such as that a slipping mechanism has been required and a high-torque motor has also been required. These restrictions have led to increases in parts, the torque controls of the slipping mechanism, the manufacturing cost of such devices and the like.